


Homecoming

by Hecateae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Open ended, Past Character Death, no actual pairings, past kira/scott mentioned, please see author's notes, semi-halloween-ish, touches base briefly with canon then takes off again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateae/pseuds/Hecateae
Summary: Post S6Like a wayward bird, Kira returns to Beacon Hills.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been brewing for a long time, you could almost say it's been haunting me. It's kind of strange, and odd. 
> 
> There's a ghost. Or a shade. Or an avatar. It's unclear just how the ritual for the Nemeton tied those who went through it to it, so I took liberties. This is about Allison

Kira returns, years later — a storm at her heels. 

She had felt it, the moment she had stepped into Beacon Hills. The land singing as the Telluric currents sent a frission of energy over her skin. She wouldn’t have noticed it before. 

She wouldn’t have noticed many things, before. When the novelty of her power was overwhelming and she was still struggling, scared at what exactly she could do. 

The Skinwalkers had helped with that. 

Beacon Hills had changed. She’s not sure if there’s anything left for here; her parents moved when she’d left, her mom sending her the occasional message about how she and dad were enjoying retirement farther south. 

As for the town, subtle nuances in the current had told her more than the sparse updates from her friends. The secret war had meant many supernatural creatures had gone deeper underground, or moved away altogether, rather than deal with the fallout of the hunter-werewolf grudge. 

Keeping in touch had been hard. She’d tried, but a lot of her minutes were saved for calls home when she was in the desert. She missed having decent data. And cell reception. Wifi had been a pipe dream. 

But they’d left her messages on Facebook and Instagram, short things about classes and life that she could check, and her texts blew up whenever she was able to stop by in town. Stuff from Stiles, Lydia, and Isaac, even.

But not from Scott. 

She’s not sure how to feel about that. Maybe he just didn’t want to bother her, and while she had worried about it for the longest time, it has faded now. And the number she had saved didn’t work when she tried it earlier, so maybe it’ll be better for her to just let it go. 

Thinking back, he’d been sweet, but they never worked out what they wanted from each other. Not really. 

Turning back to the woods, she checks her phone again – some of them had already gotten back to her with updated information about where they are now, and how to reach them. A lot of them are in the middle of term, or working elsewhere, so there wouldn’t be anyone for her to see. 

She finds the Tree. The Tree that is the land, that contains the town... the Nemeton has always been more than it seemed, even reduced to the stump she had last known it as.

She knows the way, even without the curious tugging from the currents themselves, the forest paths opening up for her. 

When she reaches the glade, she’s not alone. 

“We thought it would be better if you saw a familiar face.” 

Allison’s shade looks at her, silvery in the moonlight. A young sapling grows behind her. 

“Welcome back, are you going to stay long?”

It starts to pour.

**Author's Note:**

> Death, or resurrection? No one knows for sure. 
> 
> <s>I guess I'm sort of tempted to see what more Kira & Allison or Kira/Allison interactions could be like? </s>


End file.
